


Smooches and Snacks

by Incogneet0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cookies, Disgustingly fluffy, Family, Fluff, Food, Have a Happy Hobbit Holiday Gift Exchange, M/M, Pudding, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incogneet0/pseuds/Incogneet0
Summary: Bofur now has two chefs in his family! He's constantly trying to sneak treats and goodies from both his brother and his lovely hobbit boyfriend.Bofur has decided the sweetest confection is Bilbo though.Hope you like it, RarePairFairy!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Bofur
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	Smooches and Snacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RarePairFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairFairy/gifts).




End file.
